


That Annoying Hyung (That I love)

by changcutie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I got too much feels from changki fics, M/M, Maknae feels, blame changki, changki, impulsive fic writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changcutie/pseuds/changcutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changkyun has always just been that lowly dongsaeng...until one day he wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Annoying Hyung (That I love)

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this on impulse. I just saw too much pics of Kihyun bothering Changkyun in my gallery that I couldn't help my feels hahaha bless my soul.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I wrote most of this during class hours so if something seems off welp.. Hehehe you know the reason. Unbeta'd so excuse my mistakes TT^TT
> 
> Also shout out to **Lizzy** who's been such a cute sweet pumpkin. Thank you unnie~ This goes for you! (And many more other future stories kekeke)
> 
>  
> 
> I should really update my other stuff...

Kihyun always treat Changkyun like a kid. Just because Kihyun's two years older than him, it doesn't mean that Changkyun should be babied. But Kihyun seems to take it upon himself to be that annoying motherly hyung. He always checks upon Changkyun, never really letting a second pass without him squawking over his shoulder. But aside from the excessive fawning, Kihyun acted like the average embarrassing mom.

When Changkyun would hang out with his friends, Kihyun sometimes tags along and shares Changkyun's embarrassing childhood secrets. It doesn't really help his case when he practically grew up with Kihyun. But despite that, he still liked him...like in a romantic gay way.

Changkyun sighs as he pokes through his fries. He's eating in the local diner with Kihyun like they always so on Fridays. The older boy is currently scolding him for choosing to eat unhealthy oily food instead of leafy greens and is forcing him to eat at least a slice of tomato. Changkyun whines protests at him but eventually concedes with a defeated sigh. Kihyun smiles at him happily and holds out his fork.

Changkyun stares at it. "Hyung, I'm not a baby anymore. You don't have to feed me." Kihyun just pushes the fork closer to his mouth. Changkyun purses his lips but opens his mouth anyway. Kihyun makes a tiny "Ahh~" sound as he feeds him.

Changkyun blushes as he takes the slice of tomato in his mouth. He grimaces at the distinct earthy-leafy taste of tomato,wrinkling his nose in distaste. Kihyun laughs. "So cute." The older boy comments offhandedly. Changkyun looks away as he continues to munch on the fruit.

Kihyun seemed to like saying comments like that a lot. He knows the older boy doesn't really mean anything else with those comments but it still made his heart jump happily in his chest. "My dongsaeng is so adorable." Kihyun says as he ruffles Changkyun's hair. Changkyun grimaces. That's right, he was just the lowly dongsaeng. Nothing more, nothing less.

Changkyun shakes away the hand and just stuffs his mouth with the greasy salted fries.

 

 

"Kyun, come with me to the park." Kihyun drawls out. They were currently on the phone, the older boy Changkyun sighs and rolls around in his bed. "Hyung, I hate the outside world you know that." the older boy chuckles. "I know. That's why I'm inviting you."

Changkyun fusses, kicking his leg up in the air. It makes Kihyun laugh harder when he hears the irritated sounds coming from the speaker. "C'mon, you know you love your hyung." Changkyun heaves an exaggerated sigh. "Fine."

"Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow." Kihyun gushes happily. "M'kay." he responds and ends the call. What is his hyung planning now?

The next day, Kihyun wakes him up bright and early. He barges in inside his room, screaming a boisterous "Good morning!" as he jumps on the lump called Changkyun.

Changkyun groans in disapproval. "Hyung...Please, get off me." Kihyun presses his body on the Changkyun lump. "Nope."

Changkyun growls and moves around the warmth of his comforter cocoon to glare at his hyung. Kihyun just gives him a beatific smile as he moves on the bed. Changkyun sits up in his bed frowning grumpily at Kihyun. His hair stands up in crazy spikes that the older boy eventually messes up with his own hand. "Changkyunnie looks so adorable with bed hair."

Changkyun, not in the mood, pushes the hand away. "Hyung, what are you doing here?" Kihyun shuffles around in the bed. "To pick you up of course."

Changkyun glances at his clock and groans. "Hyung, it's 6 am. It's too early." The older boy just tuts at him. "No time's too early young one. Now come on, get dressed."

After much prompting, the duo is ready to leave. They leave behind a note for Changkyun's parents before setting off. When they reach the park, Kihyun leads him through a lazy circle around the place. Still confused, Changkyun follows dazedly.

After a few minutes of walking around aimlessly, Changkyun breaks. "Hyung, what are we doing? If were not going to do anything I'll just go back to my bed." The older boy laughs and shakes his head. "But we are doing something, we're walking."

"Hyung!" Changkyun whines. Kihyun just laughs at him. The younger boy stops and crosses his arms like a petulant child. "What are we really doing here hyung?" The older boy smiles and takes a step towards him. He ruffles Changkyun's hair affectionately. "Cute."

The younger boy frowns and pushes the hand away from his head. "Stop it, hyung." he says irritably. Kihyun just laughs and messes up Changkyun's hair once more. Changkyun whines and tries to pry the older boy's hand away from his hair once more.

Kihyun relents but instead of behaving like Changkyun thought he would, Kihyun takes Changkyun's hand instead. He interlaces their fingers and clamps down on the boy's soft hand. Changkyun stares at their joined hands before looking up at Kihyun, a pretty cherry red on his cheeks. "Hyung?" he asks meekly, eyes searching the older boy's. What the actual heck is happening?

But insteas of responding, Kihyun just smiles and wraps his other hand on the younger boy's waist. "You really are so cute."

The older boy tugs Changkyun closer and leans in. The younger boy's eyes widen in surprise, cheeks tinting darker. "I just can't help myself." Kihyun whispers hoarsely before he closes the distance and kisses Changkyun.

Changkyun gasps in surprise, going rigid under the warm touch of Kihyun's lips. He doesn't move for a long time. He can feel his heart thumping painfully in his chest as Kihyun presses his lips harder against his. The action seemed to trigger something inside Changkyun because he finally closes his eyes and kisses back. He presses his lips against Kihyun, soft and hesitant. The older boy kisses him encouragingly, caressing the small of Changkyun's back soothingly.

They kiss sweetly, gently. Lip locking till Kihyun moves to break the kiss. Changkyun chases after the warmth, whimpering. He could hear Kihyun chuckle as the older boy presses a peck on the corner of his mouth before straightening up. Changkyun lazily blinks away the hazy softness, relunctant to part with the feeling. Kihyun kisses his hand.

"Hyung, what was that?" Changkyun whispers, looking up at Kihyun. The older boy smiles. "It just means that Changkyunnie is simply too much sometimes." Kihyun mumbles, giving him a temple kiss. "Hyung can't help but fall in love a little." 

Changkyun blushes, feeling his temperature rise. "Hyung!" he yelps, backing away just the slightest. "Stop joking." Kihyun moves closer towards him, cupping his cheek. "Who says I'm joking?"

Changkyun knows he looks like a tomato now. He doesn't answer Kihyun's statement, doesn't even know how to. Kihyun moves closer towards. "What about Changkyunnie? Does he love hyung too?"

Kihyun is looking at Changkyun earnestly, waiting for his response. The younger boy stutters out garbled messages, hand flailing in the air from embarrassment. "I-I... Hyung, to you.." Changkyun babbles as he struggles to control his thoughts. Kihyun smiles patiently. Changkyun closes his eyes, steeling his resolve. This was the moment of truth.

"Hyung, I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Come introduce yourself to me on Twitter. I give friendly hugs!


End file.
